


Lost Gate

by Deus_Queen



Series: The incubator, the witch and me [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Español | Spanish, M/M, Other, Slash, Soul Gems, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Witch Tailgate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Resumen: La soul gem de Tailgate se oscurece  en medio de la Lost light y lo peor es que todos están presentes. IDWverse





	Lost Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Lost Gate  
> Resumen: La soul gem de Tailgate se oscurece en medio de la Lost light y lo peor es que todos están presentes. IDWverso  
> Personajes: Tailgate ,Cyclonus, Getaway ,etc.  
> Universo: IDW y PMMM  
> Idioma: Español  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC y errores ortográficos
> 
> Descargó de responsabilidad
> 
> Nota de la autora: Amo a Tailgate y me lo imaginé con un hermoso vestuario de Puella Magi

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Tailgate era un bot sin importancia hace seis millones  de años,alguien desechable que no tenía vínculos o era alguien en la vida. Nunca hizo nada importante  y siempre pensó que su vida sería un aburrido chiste que nadie escucharía 

 

Hasta que el pequeño orgánico apareció ante él 

 

Al principio se emocionó por tener la oportunidad  de un milagro ,Tailgate podría pedir lo que sea y se haría realidad ¿Entonces en que uso ese deseo? 

 

"¿Cual es tu deseo?"

 

"Quiero ser alguien especial ¡Alguien importante!" 

 

Tailgate odio a su antiguo yo,Ahora que sabía como era la vida de un mech mágico solo  se podía reprochar por haber sido tan estúpido ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por la pequeña rata? O gato...¿Conejo? Tailgate ya no recordaba a que animal de la tierra se parecía. Luego de pedir ese deseo ,no sucedió nada, al principio el minibot se decepcionó  ya que pensó que todo fue una broma del pequeño orgánico blanco pero luego consiguió un puesto en el Arca ¡El Arca ! Bueno,quizás  ser sólo alguien que se encargaba  de los desechos no sea la gran cosa ,pero para alguien como Tailgate  eso significaba mucho ,pensó que su vida ya estaba empezando a ir en el rumbo correcto ¡Se encaminaba a la cima! ¡Tal vez sería un prime en un futuro  o quizás  un mech que haga evolucionar  a su gente ! Pero el universo era tan chatarra que antes de hacer algo importante  en su vida,cayó  en estasis durante seis millones de años  ,seis millones de años ¿¡Enserio!? a eso se encaminaba su glorioso deseo ¿Enserio había pedido ese deseo? ¡Genial ,Tailgate ,desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad  para incluso ser un prime o gobernar toda la galaxia o tener tu propio planeta! .El minibot blanco tuvo que acostumbrarse  obligatoriamente  a su trabajo alternativo  ,las brujas eran fuertes y aterradoras ¡Eran difíciles  de vencer y nunca debías bajar la guardia! Al principio fue difícil  enfrentarse a ellas ,Primus, Tailgate se moría de miedo  y nadie podía ayudarlo ya que el organico dijo que nadie debía de enterarse de la magia y de su deber, Tailgate no era el mejor guardando secretos pero sorprendentemente lo hizo y nadie nunca sospecho del minibot,bueno,no era que en esa época tuviera amigos...

 

El minibot blanco se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que otros pocos ,realmente pocos mech también habían hecho el contrato con este pequeño orgánico y sus deseos se habían realidad ,afirmaron ellos pero nunca les dijo cual fue su deseo ya que...esos mech eran posesivos con su territorio, su sorpresa aumentó al enterarse sobre el territorio de un mech mágico y como eran tan egoístas y  posesivos ,Tailgate se enfrentó a un par de mech por un malentendido  y casi pierde pero su magia logró ayudarlo ¿Cuál era su magia? Era- bueno no importa ya ¿Por que no importa? ¡Por que su maldita gema del alma se estaba oscureciendo!  

Gotas frías bajaron por la mejilla del pequeño minibot 

 

Al despertarse en la Lost Light,muchos lo trataron amablemente  e hizo mucho amigos ,tuvo algo que nunca tuvo hace seis millones de años atrás ,Tailgate  no hubiera sido tan feliz por todo. Claro que el barco era un lugar loco y bizarro ¡Paso de todo! Desde activaciones de puntos calientes en Luna I hasta viajes  locos en el tiempo ,todo fue divertido y claro que tuvo sus bajas como cuando se enteró que tenía Cybercrosis pero afortunadamente  pudo avanzar  gracias a Cyclonus. 

 

Suspiro

 

Cyclonus ...

 

 

El mech por el cual su chispa salta de alegría ,gracias al mech supo que su deseo se hizo realidad. 

 

Ser alguien importante no siempre significo ser reconocido  por todo el universo ,si no...ser el importante de alguien y Tailgate fue ese alguien de Cyclonus.  Tailgate  amaba ese mech,quizás sea un gruñón ,indiferente, insensible y frío mech pero era su gruñón ,indiferente, insensible y frío mech. El minibot tenía  un lugar especial para Cyclonus  en su chispa y sabía que Cyclonus  también  ¡Vale,quizas nunca lo dijo abiertamente  pero el pequeño mech estaba seguro!  El mech gruñón era la razón por la cual se levantaba todos los días para combatir brujas ,bueno,quizás no los combatia todos los días ya que las brujas no estaban aborto de la Lost Light, gracias a Primus, pero cada vez  que bajaban de la nave Tailgate tenía que escabullirse para buscar una bruja o familiar para recargar su gema de alma,nunca uso su magia para otra cosa ,temía que lo descubrirán y le hicieran preguntas  o descubrieran del orgánico con el cual hizo un contrato. Así que mientras otros luchaban o corrían por sus vidas o para salvar el universo, Tailgate  luchaba contra brujas, pero recientemente el minibot empezó a romper su propia regla de uso exclusivo de magia para ayudar/salvar a algunos pasajeros del barco o incluso el propio barco 

 

Así que aquí estaba,con su gema celeste con mucho tinte negro y él sin semilla de sufrimiento para purificar . Una parte de él se sentía nerviosa y asustada por que si no purificaba su gema pronto , ya no podría usar sus poderes mágicos ¿Verdad? 

 

Así que trató de tranquilizarse ,pronto bajarían a un planeta cercano orgánico y el minibot aprovecharía ,sólo no debía gastar más magia y nada sucedería ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

 

 

* * *

 

Todo paso muy rápido ,no supo como las cosas habían llegado a este punto 

 

Swerve alegre mientras charlaba con Skids ,Rewind balanceandose en la pista de baile con Chormedome ,Ultra Magnus sentado al lado de un alegre Rodimus y Drift, Ratchet bebiendo junto a Megatron y Rung, Náutica en la barra riendo junto a Brainstrom y Perceptor, First Aid moviéndose tímidamente junto a Cloudlight  y finalmente estaba Cyclonus. ..junto a Whirl quien al parecer le gritaba algo divertido y el mech purpura no se molesto en la presencia  del autobot inestable. 

 

Tailgate  se sentía como una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar

 

 Al minibot no le hizo falta mirar su gema para saber que estaba tan negra ....

 

¿Pero por que? Se preguntó con dolor , hace unos ciclos él  había estado muy nervioso por no haber encontrado ninguna semilla de sufrimiento para purificarse y...y luego  dobló un pasillo don-donde se había encontrado con la escena de Whirl besando a Cyclonus  ,besando...¿Cómo siquiera eso es posible?  Whirl ni boca tiene y sin embargo. .. tuvo el privilegio de...besar a Cyclonus  ¡Y el maldito espadachin no se resistió  al beso! Tailgate sintió que su chispa se hacía añicos mientras fluido óptico salía de sus ópticas,Cyclonus  entonces  noto a Tailgate  pero antes de poder hacer algo ,el minibot solo lo saludo fingiendo alegría mientras  trataba de irse y dejarlos con un nudo en la garganta. Whirl pareció burlarse pero Cyclonus corrió tras él  pero Tailgate  pudo escapar  ocultandose en una habitación  desconocida. A él no le importaba en ese momento  ¡Se supone que Tailgate  era ese Alguien importante de Cyclonus!  Pero lentamente  empezó a ver la realidad,un millón de horribles  emociones lo golpearon duro y se sintió tan vulnerable  y solo....solo... 

 

Excepto  que no estaba tan solo 

 

La habitación le pertenecía a alguien llamado Getaway quien fue un amable mech e incluso lo escucho hablar sobre su problema ,lo aconsejo y todo. Tailgate  se empezó a sentir levemente  comodo una ves  más y el mech lo invito a ir a Swerve. El minibot aun se sentía destrozado y vulnerable así que no se resistió cuando el ambiente cambio en ambos y Getaway  desplazó su máscara facial ,lo besó, manoseo y  Tailgate  permitiría que use su marco como le plazca ,le daba igual ... 

 

Hasta que caminaron juntos para ir al bar de Swerve donde Getaway lo llevo de la mano y cuando el mech se arrodilló para estar a su altura y depositar un beso en su máscara facial, Cyclonus  lo vio todo. Al principio  el minibot  entró en pánico pero luego no supo que por  debería entrar en pánico si Cyclonus  y él  no eran  nada ,tal vez ni siquiera amigos...así que simplemente  dejó que Getaway juguera con sus ruedas  y lo besara a mitad del pasillo para ofrecer  un espectáculo  público. 

 

Entonces lo vio,esa expresión  que vio hace seis millones de años atrás en todos los mech que encontraba...

 

Y fue una expresión tan vacía,como si no estuviera allí 

 

Su gema celeste empezó a teñirse de más negro 

 

Cyclonus  solo paso tranquilamente  al lado de ambos sin decir una palabra y se perdió en el pasillo mientras Tailgate  veía su chispa romperse con cada paso ,las caricias  de Getaway parecÍan  una brisa en una tormenta.

 

 

Ahora estaba aquí...

 

Observandolos  a todos

 

Riendo,divirtendose ,enamorandose 

 

Enamorandose

 

No como él ,con su chispa rota en mil pedazos mientras veía a otros presumir su maldito amor y alegría ¡Tailgate  también merecía amor y atención! ¡Merecía más por este luchando con brujas para que no le hagan daño a nadie! ¡Merecía más por haber salvado al mundo muchas veces! Merecía...merecía todo...

 

Excepto  a Cyclonus  

 

El minibot apretó en su servo la bebida rosa ,Getaway había ido a pedir más bebida   y el minibot se quedo sólo en el rincón de las mesas privadas.  El mech pequeño trato de mantener su procesador frío y tratar de alejar sus emociones para no romperse a llorar otra ves . En su otro servo mostró su gema del alma ... 

 

Muy,muy oscura 

 

Tailgate  estaba asustada y triste,y lo peor era que no podía decírselo a nadie para que lo ayudará. La óptica del minibot paso por Cyclonus  quien  simplemente  bebía mientas Whirl parecía pasarla bien ,Tailgate  no pudo  soportar más viendo esto así que decidió irse lo más antes posible ¡Tal ves mañana se sentiría mejor! ¡Tal vez mañana sería informado de otro planeta y casaría  una bruja! ¡Sólo debía descansar y tratar de olvidar todo...

 

El minibot se bajo del asiento y camino hasta donde Getaway se apoyaba en la barra mientras charlaba con otro mech igual de alto ,Tailgate  antes irse quiso  avisarle al amable mech y agradecer que fuera tan amable y desinteresado con él. 

 

"¡Enserio que te sacaste la lotería con ese minibot,Getaway, Ese minibot puso locos a muchos y algunos sólo piensan en como se sentira su apretada válvula!" 

 

"Lo se,mech pequeños como él  tienen igual de procesadores pequeños "  

 

"¿Ya pudiste saborear sus mejores cualidades? " 

 

"Aún no,de hecho pienso hacerlo después de una noche" 

 

 

Como Tailgate  era alguien pequeño en un bar donde la luz era baja y solo había música fuerte y luces de colores que brillaban en lugar ,el minibot fue pasado desapercibido  fácilmente  y pudo escuchar atentamente  sin que nadie lo notará. 

 

Al menos no todos

 

Swerve  miraba a su amigo  minibot con lástima al ver que este par de patanes hablaban mal de él  y Tailgate lo oía  todo ,no interferido por que no supo que haría su amigo a continuación 

 

"¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste? Siempre esta con ese tipo aterrador "

 

"Fue fácil ,el pequeño  estaba destrozado por que había encontrado a su guardaespaldas besándose con otro y solo necesitaba un pecho en el cual llorar" 

 

"¡Oh! Personas con el corazón roto son fáciles de manipular" 

 

"Tienes razón "Getaway levantó su vaso "Toda la razón " 

 

 

¿Por que? 

 

¡¿POR QUE YO !? 

 

Tailgate  empezó a temblar mientras su visor se iluminaba arduamente  ,Sentía que las piernas empezaría a fallar y que su cuerpo quemaba. El cuerpo del pequeño mech empezó a retroceder  instintivamente  ,su procesador  no podía soportar toda esta información  ¡Getaway sólo fue amable para llevarlo a la cama! Nada más,Tailgate sólo era un juguete...un juguete en la vida de todos.

 

 

Swerve noto que su amigo se alejaba con dificultad  y decidió  acercarse lo más antes posible  "¡Tailgate!" Llamó el minibot 

 

Getaway  y el otro mech filtraron a ver por que llamaba el barman  al minibot y notaron lo cerca que estaba de ellos "Oh,chatarra..." murmuró Getaway 

 

Swerve se acercó a Tailgate  y pudo sus manos en los hombros del minibot "Tranquilo,Tranquilo. Tailgate, escucha ,todo estará bien ¡No le hagas caso a esos mech sin procesador!" 

 

Blaster noto que el minibot rojo gritaba a su amigo y decidió bajar la música para se pudieran hablar mejor,después de todo era el bar de Swerve. 

 

Tailgate no respondió 

 

Swerve   se prepcupo mas por su amigo y forzo una sonrisa "¿Que te parece salir de  aqui? Si este lugar te incomoda podemos irnos" 

 

El otro minibot siguió sin responder 

 

"¡Chatarra,Tailgate  ,por favor háblame!" 

 

Este grito llamó la atención  de muchos ,Cyclonus  alzó la vista ante la mención del minibot.  Getaway no supo que hacer,si el minibot lo escucho y por esa razon su comportamiento  era más callado de lo normal entonces  tal vez él  debería ¿Correr? O ir al minibot y eplicar lo que paso o de lo contrario  perdería una buena noche  con el pequeño 

 

Tailgate dejo de temblar al sentir los pesados pasos de Getaway  acercarse y Swerve  le gruño "Largo,Getaway  ¡Esto es tu culpa en primer lugar!" 

 

Getaway  ignoro al otro minibot "Escucha Tailgate, Lo que escuchaste no fue cierto,yo en realidad pienso que eres la cosa más dulce con la que me eh encontrado " habló con voz melosa 

 

Cyclonus fruncio el ceño y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su amigo  

 

Getaway vio como el mech púrpura se acercaba y este gruño molesto ante la presencia del otro " ¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó  con veneno 

 

"Largo" Gruño Cyclonus listo para estrellar su servo en la placa frontal del otro. 

 

 

Getaway respondió con otro comentario,Swerve también se metió a la discusión  y muchos otros mech's en el bar se acercaron , empezaron a insultarse entre si,todo fue un caos total de gritos y sólo faltaba que alguien diera el primer golpe. Rodimus se levanto de su lugar junto a los otros capitanes para detener la pelea 

 

"¡Ordenó que se detengan en este instante  o mandaré a todos a los calabozos !" Grito Ultra Magnus 

 

"¡Ya escucharon todos, detenganse o recibieran un castigo peor que el calabozo!" Gritó Rodimus llamando la atención y luego puso una sonrisa "¡Ultra Magnus les dictará todo el código Autobot!" El mencionado le dedico una mirada molesta al primer capitán  

 

Hubo muchas respuestas en los murmullos pero nada fue reconocible. Rung ignoró todo y sólo decidió dirigirse al más afectado de todo esto

 

"Tailgate " Llamó suavemente el mech naranja "Tailgate  ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó  preocupado acercándose al pequeño minibot que estaba de espaldas 

 

Al sentir unos servos en sus hombros Tailgate levantó la vista mientras su visor brillaba suavemente  y se dio vuelta para ver al psiquiatra naranja ,Rung supo que esto era una respuesta positiva ya que pudo llamar su atención  al hacer contacto ,entonces el mech más alto noto que el minibot azul tenía algo sujetando en sus servos con delicadeza .

 

"¿Que es, Tailgate? " preguntó Rung mientras Tailgate mostraba con la palma de ambos servos lo que sujetaba ,parecía una joya ...negra ,muy negra. El psiquiatra  supo que algo andaba mal con el monibot por su comportamiento calmado y por la forma en la que le presentó la pequeña joya "¿Qué esto---- 

 

"Todos ustedes..."habló el minibot con voz apagada ,llamando la atención  de unos que silenciaron a otro para escuchar mejor. Cyclonus puso su atención  en Tailgate  "Todos ustedes son iguales" 

 

Brainstrom chillo molesto por las palabras al lado de Nautica "¡Disculpa ,no te atrevas a compararme con estos procesadores pequeñ--- 

 

 

 

"Son solo un montón de escoria"   

 

 

 

 

Y su gema se rompió en mil pedazos  para revelar una semilla de sufrimiento

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Puede haber más capítulos ¿Les gustaría?


End file.
